Captain Hook's Hooks (object)
Captain Hook's Hooks are objects owned by the evil pirate, Captain Hook in Peter Pan and the spin-off television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Appearances ''Peter Pan In the original film, the captain's hooks are briefly seen after Mr. Smee informs Hook that Pan has banished Tinker Bell. This shocking news give Hook an idea, so he orders Smee to retrieve his case of hooks before he sends him to capture Tinker Bell. The Captain was still seen wearing his golden hook as he uses Tinker Bell jealousy of Wendy to learn the where about of Peter's hideout. Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' The captain's hooks play a larger role in the Disney Junior spin-off no longer just limited to a mere case, but an entire cabinet of various hooks at the captain's disposal to help him collect as much treasure as possible and even plunder treasure from Jake and his crew.Some of the hooks include a Whirly-Hook to give the captain flight, a plunger hook to grasp treasure, and even a butterfly net hook. In the episode "Captain Hook's Hooks" Captain Hook notices that his prized collection of hooks are filthy. He orders Sharky and Bones to clean them but while they were cleaning The Octopus creeps aboard the Jolly Roger and steals eight of Captain Hook's hooks from Sharky and Bones before fleeing back into the Never Sea. Knowing they'll have to walk the plank if the captain finds out Sharky and Bones to pursue the sneaky cephalopod to Neverland with the help of Jake and his crew to retrieve the eight stolen hooks. They are retrieved and the hooks are resorted. However, in the mix of getting them back, the hooks are even more filthy. In the episode "Hook's Hookity-Hook!", the Captain get fed up with switching between his hooks so he invents an all in one Swiss army hook called the "Hookity-Hook" so he'll always have every hook in his collection on hand. But it becomes to hard for Hook to control. When Beatrice Le Beak and her pet falcon Fast Claw are held captive by Captain Hook and his crew at the end of the episode "Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!" and force to walk the plank but Beatrice and Fast Claw evade capture and a watery fate with one of Captain Hook's Whirly-Hooks. In the episode "Pirate Pals!" Beatrice is captured yet again by the combine forces of Captain Hook and Jake's crew. Hook plans on leaving Beatrice Le Beak stranded on a deserted island but before Hook could put his plan into motion Beatrice Le Beak makes her escape yet again with Hook's Whirly-Hook. List of Hooks *Iron Hook *Plunger-Hook *Fly Swatter-Hook *Fishing Rod-Hook *Pinwheel-Hook *Butterfly Net-Hook *Whirly-Hook *Eggbeater-Hook *Feather-Hook *Hammer-Hook *Shovel-Hook *Grappling Hook-Hook *Extendo Grip-Hook *Lasso-Hook *Hookity-Hook (only appearance in "Hook's Hookity-Hook!") *Putter-Hook *Can Opener-Hook *Sack-Hook *Fork-Hook *Spoon-Hook *Napkin-Hook *Baseball Glove-Hook *Oar-Hook *Megaphone-Hook *Fan-Hook *Magnet-Hook *Baseball Bat-Hook *Ice Cream Scoop-Hook *Teacup-Hook *Scissors-Hook *Sledge Hammer- hook Category:Objects Category:Evil Weapons